you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 8
'' by }} is the eighth episode of You-Zitsu anime series. Summary For a class trip, all the first year students are taken on a luxurious cruise ship. During a cruise play, Ayanokōji finds out from Chabashira that an unknown man had contacted the school asking for him to be expelled. Chabashira then offers to cover for him though only if he will start working to reach class A but he immediately refuses and tries to leave however, she warns him that if he doesn't comply, he will be expelled and stripped of his freedom. Suspecting that she may be manipulating him, he grabs her by the collar telling her she is making a mistake in trying to use him. Chabashira is unfazed by this and casually tells him her own life is filled with regret as he releases her. He goes to the bow of the ship and contemplates his fate at the school and whether he should reveal his capabilities. The next day, Ayanokōji hangs out with Ken Sudō and his friends who do a series of events such as Ike asking to address Kushida by her first name before they go to lunch. When Yahiko Totsuka, a student of Class A insults them he is threatened by Sudō but the brawl is stopped by Kōhei Katsuragi, representative of Class A who reprimands both sides for the behavior. Very soon, Ayanokōji meets with Suzune to discuss the trip's destination and purpose. Ayanokōji reveals that the school is taking them to a boarding house on an island owned by the school where they suspect an ulterior motive. Suzune is then approached by Ryūen about the security camera set up and tries to manipulate her. Another student from class C, Ibuki, tries to confront Ryūen about something but is violently rebuffed by Albert. Suzune remarks that class C could be on the verge of collapsing from the inside. Sakayanagi is seen plotting in the background while trying to investigate some students. Elsewhere on the ship, many of the other students and teacher's activities are shown such as Rokusuke Kōenji acting egotistical and arrogant as he travels the ship. Ichinose and her teacher Chie Hoshinomiya are getting a massage while discussing students to be wary of. After Ichinose mentioning a few rather prominent students, Hoshinomiya suggests to be also wary of Ayanokōji from class D, this causes Ichinose to wonder about him before she expresses doubt on it as she and Chie share a laugh. Later, Sakura is shown practicing on how to speak to Ayanokōji, to ask him out on a date though she stumbles. However, when Ayanokōji appears, she suddenly changes her mind and asks for his help in socializing with their classmates instead and is happy when he says he'll help, which causes her to grab his hand out of joy. When Kushida appears and sees them together, Sakura gets embarrassed and flustered, as she then leaves. Kushida and Ayanokōji then talk as he recalls her violent personality and tries to leave but is stopped by Kushida when she reverts to her darker personality. She tells him that she could sense his wariness of her which he confirms. She then switches back to her cheerful personality and confesses that she feels lonely when left alone. The next day, the teachers inform all students the real reason behind the trip. They are required to take a survival test on a deserted island for a week. Characters Private Points Class 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 11814 points * Suzune Horikita - 44226 points * Kikyō Kushida - 39313 points * Airi Sakura - 12466 points * Ken Sudō - 850 points * Yōsuke Hirata - 8515 points * Haruki Yamauchi - 777 points * Kanji Ike - 918 points * Kei Karuizawa - 3159 points * Kokoro Inogashira - 5051 points * Mei-Yu Wang - 7211 points * Rokusuke Kōenji - 52 points Class 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen - 127056 points * Mio Ibuki - 112701 points * Albert Yamada - 80785 points Class 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2628138 points Class 1-A * Arisu Sakayanagi - 364459 points * Kōhei Katsuragi - 382355 points * Yahiko Totsuka - 342215 points * Masumi Kamuro - 341620 points Class Points * Class 1-A - 1004 points * Class 1-B - 663 points * Class 1-C - 492 points * Class 1-D - 87 points Episode Notes *Sae Chabashira revealed that an unknown person wants Kiyotaka to be expelled and threatened Kiyotaka to reveal his true talents to reach Class A or she'll expel him. However, he refused and retorted to physical threats to get her to back off. **This marked the first time he physically threatened someone. *It appears Chie Hoshinomiya is aware of Ayanokōji's true ability. *Kikyō Kushida mentioned that Ayanokōji is wary of her after seeing her authentic persona. *Kakeru Ryūen spoke to Suzune Horikita about her actions foiling his plans. *Honami Ichinose is still skeptical about Ayanokōji's talents which she previously questioned before. *Airi Sakura is still afraid of strangers and she is seen practicing a confession to ask Kiyotaka out on a date. Trivia * , the name of the luxury cruise ship used as a plot device in this episode, is the Italian word for "hope". References Site Navigation